


Вера

by Vientodelnorte



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vientodelnorte/pseuds/Vientodelnorte
Summary: Взгляд со стороны на Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 11





	Вера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186503) by [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau). 



> Переведено с английского для команды ЗВ на ФБ-2014, разрешение получено. Бета - olya11

Говорят, что джедаи — боги, сошедшие на землю.

Увидев их впервые, я ни секунды в этом не сомневался.

В тот раз лэ’ики могли снова уничтожить наш урожай. Моя семья не хотела голодать, но вместе с тем мы не желали и убивать их. Отец решил обратиться за помощью к рыцарям Храма. Он сказал, что джедаи знают, как уберечь посевы от лэ’иков. 

Нам на помощь прислали двух рыцарей. Посланники Храма были очень немногословны, и от них так и веяло какой-то внутренней силой. Джедаи пообещали сделать все возможное, чтобы защитить наши поля.

На самом деле мне не следовало оставаться дома — я должен был помогать младшему брату собирать урожай. Однако Димел, будучи уже достаточно взрослым, мог прекрасно справиться и сам. А я должен был увидеть их. Должен был понять.

Старший джедай был гораздо выше своего спутника. Он долго что-то обсуждал с мои отцом вполголоса. От рыцаря исходило ощущение спокойствия и уверенности. Порой, объясняя что-то отцу, он начинал жестикулировать, при этом его тело оставалось настолько неподвижным, что рыцаря легко можно было принять за статую. И тогда казалось странным, что у ветра получается пошевелить пряди его волос или полу плаща. 

Его молодой спутник показался мне немного нетерпеливым, полным еле сдерживаемой энергии. Он слегка переступал с ноги на ногу, внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору и изредка вставляя в него пару слов. Спустя некоторое время старший джедай пожал руку моему отцу и, повернувшись к своему товарищу, что-то сказал. К сожалению, я находился слишком далеко от них и не смог ничего расслышать. Мне показалось, что он улыбается. Его друг рассмеялся и, поклонившись, отошел в сторону, продолжая с любопытством поглядывать на вернувшихся к разговору взрослых. 

Сделав еще пару шагов, молодой рыцарь остановился и, загадочно улыбнувшись, взглянул прямо на меня.

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал он.

От удивления я не смог произнести ни слова и только молча смотрел на него. Конечно, ореховое дерево было не самым надежным укрытием, и все же я не ожидал, что меня кто-то обнаружит. Но не стоит недооценивать джедаев. Однако рыцарь так дружелюбно смотрел на меня и был настолько спокоен, что спустя пару мгновений я все же нашел в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ.

— Привет.

Он казался моим ровесником. Или, может, был чуть старше. По виду он ничем не отличался от обычных людей и совсем не походил на бога, хотя, несомненно, был им, как и все джедаи.

— Правда ли все то, что о вас говорят? — не подумав, выпалил я и, смутившись, втянул голову в плечи.

Джедай не стал смеяться над моим вопросом, хотя его сине-зеленые глаза распахнулись от удивления.

— Все зависит от того, что именно говорят. 

Мне ужасно хотелось убежать, но любопытство пересилило смущение.

— Говорят, что вы, джедаи, — боги. Что вы можете летать, как птицы, можете заставить окружающих поступать так, как пожелаете, можете предсказывать будущее. Говорят, что вы можете возвращать обратно к жизни. Говорят, что вы можете управлять судьбой. 

Рыцарь усмехнулся краешком рта.

— Нет, к сожалению, мы не боги, — сказал он. — И я не хотел бы им быть. Власть пугает меня.  
— Но она у вас есть.  
— Есть. Немного. 

Рыцарь с улыбкой пожал плечами. Но я заметил, как на миг погрустнело его лицо. 

— И мы не властны ни над чьей судьбой. Даже над своей собственной, — он задумчиво посмотрел на своего спутника. — Как бы нам этого ни хотелось порой, — пробормотал он про себя.

Я не должен, не должен был спрашивать и знал это, но я и так уже выставил себя дураком, и поэтому решил, что еще один вопрос хуже не сделает.

— Вы пара? 

Он посмотрел на меня сузившимися глазами, в которых, впрочем, было больше настороженности, чем гнева.

— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Потому что я еще не видел, чтобы люди путешествовали вместе, если они не семья или любовники. А ты не слишком-то похож на его сына.  
— Нет, я не его сын, — тихо рассмеявшись, ответил рыцарь.

Он и не опроверг, и не подтвердил мои предположения. Осторожно я задал единственно возможный вопрос:

— Тогда кто же ты, раз путешествуешь вместе с ним?  
— Его падаван. Ученик.

«Ученик бога», — благоговейно подумал я, но не стал говорить это вслух.

Увидев что-то в траве, он опустился на колени и, словно стараясь отвлечь меня, спросил:

— Что это?   
— Ты не знаешь? — ответил я, гадая, могу ли так опрометчиво дразнить бога. — Я думал, джедаям известно все.  
— Джедаи ценят знания, но не знают всего, — улыбнулся он. — И вряд ли когда-нибудь узнают. Если больше не останется ничего неизведанного, жизнь станет намного скучнее, не правда ли?  
— Применение знаний? — предположил я.  
— К тому же, — усмехнувшись, добавил он, — я бы уж лучше забыл все. — Он поднял блестящий красновато-коричневый плод, напоминающий формой сердце.  
— Это?..  
— Орех.  
— С дерева? — он посмотрел вверх, продолжая рассеянно поглаживать плод. — Какой красивый.  
— Да нет, он обычный, — удивленно ответил я. Сам я уже давно не обращал на них внимания.  
— Не для меня, — смутился он. — Их можно брать?  
— Если ты захочешь, никто не откажет тебе, — улыбка вышла кривой. — Так принято.

Он кивнул мне и, встав, спрятал орех в одно из отделений пояса.

— Я должен идти. Сейчас мастер позовет меня.  
— Ты предсказываешь будущее, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнес я.  
— Нет, — смеясь, ответил он, — просто порой мой учитель бывает ужасно предсказуем.  
— Падаван, — позвал старший джедай.

Мы весело переглянулись. Он было шагнул навстречу мастеру, но я успел схватить его за рукав. 

— Подожди.

Я опустился на колени, стараясь разглядеть в траве орех, который лежал бы как можно ближе к тому, что взял мой собеседник. Найдя плод, который не был надтреснут или поцарапан, я протянул его джедаю.

— Для твоего мастера, — сказал я. — Подарок.

Рыцарь долго смотрел на меня, и мое сердце было готово выскочить из груди от страха, что я все-таки перешел границы дозволенного. А потом он двумя пальцами прикоснулся к моему лбу в ритуальном прощальном жесте. Я и предположить не мог, что он знаком с нашими верованиями!

— Спасибо тебе, — прежде чем уйти, просто сказал он. 

Я смотрел, как он уходит. Лоб горел огнем.

Меня благословил бог.

Улыбаясь, я наклонился, поднял еще один орех и, погладив гладкую кожицу, опустил в карман.


End file.
